Allison Hagendorf
Allison Hagendorf (born March 5, 1982) is a national television personality and radio host in the United States, music journalist, branded-content producer and voice actress. She is the official host of the world's most famous New Year's Eve celebration, Times Square New Year's Eve seen by more than a billion television viewers across the globe. Allison kicks off the six-hour celebration at 6 p.m. when she welcomes the nearly one million revelers attending the events the events in Times Square. She introduces the star of the show. The Time Square Ball and at the top of each hour, Hagendorf is joined by one of television network hosts and other celebrities in Times Square to talk about their New Year's Eve experience, share their "Confetti Wish for the New Year", and leads the revelers in an hourly countdown as anticipation builds towards the midnight countdown and spectacular Ball Drop. Allison Hagendorf is also the host of the short-lived 2012 primetime music competition The Next: Fame Is at Your Doorstep. From executive producer and hiphop icon Queen Latifah & executive producer Dave Broome ("The Biggest Loser") the show will go on a nationwide search for undiscovered artists on the verge of stardom. It will feature superstar mentors: Grammy award-nominee musician/actor Joe Jonas, Grammy Award-winning hiphop superstar Nelly, pop legend Gloria Estefan and country star John Rich, who will literally move in with the contestants who appears to prepare them for their LIVE performance in front of America. Allison has also begun hosting the live broadcast of music festivals such as the New Orleans Jazz & Heritage Festival for AXS TV, the premier destination for live events in the world of pop culture, music and entertainment whose network partners include Mark Cuban, AEG, Ryan Seacrest Media, Creative Arts Agency (CAA) and CBS. Hagendorf continues to host. numerous shows on Fuse TV including Fuse Top 20 Countdown and Backstage at the Z100 Jingle Bell where she covers all things pop culture and is the go-to source for the latest music from today's biggest music stars. Allison interviews both emerging and established artists including Eminem, Kings of Leon, Justin Bieber, Akon, Green Day, Big Boi, Drake, OneRepublic, Ice Cube, N.E.R.D and Gorillaz. She also reports on music news and travels with Fuse on the road covering national music festivals such as Bonnaroo, Warped Tour and Lollapalooza. She is the host of "Cosmo For Guys" on CosmoRadio, the national radio station from Cosmopolitan (magazine) on SiriusXM. On her live talk show, she guides men on everything they need to know about women. As a branded-content producer, Allison integrates music by creating online content series for major lifestyle bands, such as Steve Madden and Maxim. Allison hosts/emcees Steve Madden events, interviews featured performances with featured "Steve Madden Music" which also plays in Steve Madden retail locations around the globe. Allison has conducted intimate interviews and has hosted live performances with featured "Steve Madden Musical" artists including: Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Jason Derulo, Melanie Fiona, Jazmine Sullivan, Never Shout Never and Neon Trees. For Maxim, Allison serves as music writer for Maxim.com and contributes the weekly music blog "Sound Advice from Allison Hangendorf" which can be found on www.maxim.com/music. Regarding her voiceover work, Allison is the voice of Oxygen (TV Network) - which is available in 74 million American households - as well as the national TV commercial Jergens Naturalls and various MTV promos including The Real World, MTV Video Music Awards and the MTV Movie Awards. She has recorded voiceover work for major consumer brands raging from Gilette to Verizon. Allison began her career in A&R at SonyBMG for bot Columbia Records and Epic Records. At Columbia, she worked alongside former MTV VJ and music guru, Matt Pinfeld where she oversaw the coordination of a dozen albums for artists such as David Bowe, Cypress Hill Coheed and Cambria and Grammy-nominated Kenna. After Columbia Records, Allison became A&R Manager for Epic Records in New York City. At Epic, she recruited new talent for the label and oversaw the album production by artist Bamboo Shoots, The Fashion and Lamb of God (whose single "Redneck" received a Grammy nomination for ("Best Metal Performance"). Allison also appears in the music video. Allison signed and developed Florida singer/songwriter Juliet Simms and oversaw Juliet's transition from solo artists to frontwoman as she formed the band Automatic Loveletter. Juliet is currently a contestant on the reality show The Voice. After having been selected by judges Christina Aguilera, Adam Levine and Cee-Lo Green, Juliet chose to be part of Team Cee-Lo. Link Official Website Category:Hostesses Category:People Category:1982 Births